The Reckoning
by justwantedtochangeit
Summary: First Fanfic. I thought the fight with the Edison Group was a little plain, lacking excitement. So this is what i think should have happened. Review  The new people will get properly introduced later on in the story. CHLEREK!


A sharp pain at the back of my head, and an unbearable pain on wrists, was what greeted me as my senses awoke. I slowly started remembering how it got there.

_*Flashback*_

_We were at the "safe" house, I hardly remember what happened, but basically the Edison group found us and took us to their HQ._

_We fought back but they put every shaman, half-demon, sorcerer, witch, etc. in a binding spell._

_They tried to put the werewolves in a binding spell but they broke out, before the other witches and sorcerers that were more experienced broke out as well. So Diana__and Dr. Davidoff pulled out a gun, and someone grab me from behind, I tried to fight back, I had been getting some self defence lessons from some of the people that were helping us fight the Edison group. But this person was really strong and I mean really strong, because of his height, strength, huge arms, and how I didn't hear him approach, I assumed that he was a werewolf. _

_But there were no werewolves working with the Edison group..._

_Right?_

_They held a knife to Raven's throat; Dr. Davidoff's gun was pointed at Andrew's head and the last gun was held to mine. Everything seemed to happen very quickly;_

_Everyone froze _

_Derek growled loudly_

"_Shut it pup, and if you or anyone else tries anything I'll shoot her" said a deep, menacing voice from behind me._

_Derek's hand tightened unconsciously on the Edison group member's throat, the man's face started to go red and he tried to pry Derek's grip off _

"_Let him go" Dr. Davidoff commanded_

_When Derek didn't do anything I heard a gun being cocked_

_I realised with a gasp that it came from my right, it came from the gun that was pointed to my head, and this werewolf was really going to kill me right then and there. Derek loosened his grip on the man's throat; you could practically see the tension in the room. I'd never been more scared in my life, I was more scared than when Derek and I fought Liam...well Derek did most of the fighting...okay so maybe he did all of it and I hardly assisted by raising a few animals to distract Liam, still that wasn't the point_

_I was *insert word here* terrified _

_Diana finally spoke and broke the silence_

"_You're all going to come with us and if any of you tries anything. Make sure you don't forget to say goodbye to Chloe, Andrew and Raven. Understood?" _

_When no one spoke they took our silence as an agreement, they lead us outside were a bunch of vans were parked in the backyard. _

"_Jeff, -so the werewolf's name is Jeff "put the nerco in the van with the other Genesis II subjects" said a tall but not werewolf tall middle aged black haired man who was pointing to the first van in the driveway, which would be the first one out. _

_When we reached the van I saw Derek, and Tori were already there, Derek looked a little relieved when he saw me, and Tori was shooting daggers with her eyes at the back of the driver's seat where Diana was sitting. A shudder ran through my body, if looks could kill. Simon was thrown in last and the door was slammed shut. Someone opened the passenger's door but it wasn't Jeff or Marcel and sat down before closing the door._

_Simon was trying to use a spell to remove the restraints that were keeping us tied up, but no luck, while Tori was still shooting daggers at her mum and trying to see where we were heading. I tried to contact Liz but no luck; I hadn't seen her in days I considered the option that she had crossed over to the other side, where ever that is. It brought tears to my eyes, I didn't want Liz to leave but I knew that one day she would have too. But Liz wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I turned to look at Derek who was sitting next to me deep in thought like me, he looked up as soon as I turned to face him, and I stared into his intense emerald green eyes _

_**Are you okay? Did he hurt you?**_

_**No, I'm fine, you?**_

_**Yeah I'm okay**_

_**What are we going to do now; do you have a plan?**_

_**No, I'm still working on it**_

_I looked over to see Tori and Simon giving us WTF looks, Derek shook his head, telling them not to worry. They looked at each other quickly and then went back to what they were originally doing. After what seemed like hours we started to slow down but there was nothing around except for a lot of trees, the van stopped in its tracks. We tried to see what was going on. The van started up again, but it was going faster than before. There were bumps in the road, and we started rolling around, with both our feet and our hands tied together. I hit my head somewhere then crashed into Derek and we smashed into the back door but fortunately or unfortunately they locked the back door so we didn't fly out and get left behind, which I can't figure out if it's a good thing or a bad thing. The last thing I remember was Derek whispering my name behind me, because we were pressed against each other being pushed against the door. I'm surprised it hadn't broken open yet. Black spots blurred my vision and then everything went black._

_*End of flashback*_

Subconsciously I was aware of voices in the background even though there were many of them talking, and yelling at the one time, only one voice caught my attention.

Derek's

"Chloe, open your eyes, I know your awake"

Slowly my eyelids fluttered open to see concern and worry etched into every surface of those stunning emerald green eyes.

_God his eyes are beautiful_

A low chuckle escaped his throat. As I realised I'd said it aloud, I felt a deep blush find its way to my cheeks.

*_Flashback*_

"_So you like my eyes? Anything else?" he said in a low sexy voice_

"_Nah, that's about it"_

"_Well then let me add something else to your list" _

_I raised my eyebrow, "Oh yeah, what's that?"_

_He just smiled a sexy grin and leaned forward closing the distance between us_

_*End of flashback*_

I looked around; we were in a huge room, with you guessed it, white walls, two white doors on opposite sides of the room, and one of those one-sided mirrors that you see in shows and movies like Law & Order, and NCIS, and other police movies and TV shows, where they can see you, but you can't see them. There were tight manacles confining my wrists and ankles. Everyone else were also chained and cuffed. I noticed that the werewolf's restraints were more complicated and tight then everyone else. The witches, sorcerers, and half- demons were all chained the same way except for the telekinetic Half-demons who were positioned next to a big monitor thing. The Shamans were also chained near the monitor thing. And I was right in front of the mirror probably so they could watch me. Having the most useless power my restraints were the less confining out of everyone else, but don't get me wrong the manacles were tight like hell and they dug into my skin probably causing them to bleed. There was dried blood around my wrist and some still dripping down my arm, they were numb by now. I looked around slowly and saw that no one else had blood on their wrists dried or not.

"Does your wrists still hurt"

I looked at Derek, really looked at him since I've woken up. He was kneeling and his arms were chained to the wall above his head. There were a few healing scratches on his arms, a huge bruise was forming on his cheek. It didn't look too serious. I reached out to touch his cheek lightly he didn't wince the slightest instead he closed his eyes with a content look on his face, well as content as you could look while being held against your will, bond to a wall, kneeling as if there's not enough room for you to stand, by evil scientist who messed with your DNA while you were a baby or unborn. And who want to kill you now because your powers were intensified, rather than weakened like they intended.

Uncontrollable

Failed experiments

"I'm fine, what about you? Does your cheek hurt?"

He opened his mouth to answer me, but before he could say anything the door slammed open, Mrs. Enright came in first followed by Dr. Davidoff, and two other people I don't know.

"Your finally up Chloe, I hope you enjoyed your rest because this is going to be hell" said a smug Diana started walking up to me as I backed away as far as the chain linked to my manacles would allow. She pulled out a syringe from the pocket of her white coat; I kept trying to back away. I couldn't hear anything that was going on around me besides the loud pounding of my heart. The chain pulled as far as it would go. My restraints wouldn't allow me to move anymore back. Diana reached me and held the syringe in place as Dr. Davidoff held me from behind.

I panicked my heart rate and breathing quickened as I started kicking and lashing but they held me in place.


End file.
